L'amour c'est galère ?
by Hinata-hime2712
Summary: Une mission, deux équipes, une insomnie, une nuit de pleine lune, une héritière et un flemmard... une amitié commence mais le coeur en décidera autrement. C'est un Shikahina ! couple rare mais interressant. C'est aussi ma première fic alors venez voir.


_Legende _:

"parole 'pensées des personnages' -voix intérieur de Shikamaru-

Information :

Cette fiction mélange différent point de vue. Celui du narrateur extérieur à l'histoire et celui de Shikamaru plus présent à la fin.

Le commentaire de l'auteur se trouve à la fin, bonne lecture.

_**L'amour c'est… galère ?**_

« Galère…

En y repensant c'est le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Ouai vraiment trop galère…

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour observer les nuages qui se laissaient poussé par le doux vent du début de Printemps.

Il soupira et referma ses paupières laissant la sérénité des lieux le submerger. Ses mains derrière la tête allongé dans l'herbe grasse d'une prairie il ne bougea plus se concentrant sur les seuls bruits du vent dans les branches, de l'herbe, des feuilles volantes au dessus de lui… mais un petit bruit vint le déranger… un petit bruit de gémissements, de plainte… il sourit amusé par ce qu'il savait être l'origine de cela et qui bousculer l'équilibre de ce silence religieux. Puis une petite mais douce voix ce fit entendre pas si loin de son oreille.

« … euh… Shi… Shikama… Shikamaru-san ?

Le jeune homme grimaça à l'entende de cette dernière syllabe.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'enlever le -san » dit il de sa voix la plus ennuyer possible.

« Ano… Gomen… Shikamaru-kun.

Il laissa encore filtrait un sourire. Dire qu'il y a à peine quelques mois le Nara ne se serait jamais imaginé devenir son coéquipier d'entraînement. Quand il y repensait le seul mot qui lui revînt une nouvelle fois à l'esprit (qui n'était que son mot favoris) : Galère.

DEBUT SOUVENIRS

Revenant d'une mission de niveau A avec son équipe et celle de Kiba, il ne ce serait jamais attendu à ce que cette petite timide vienne lui parler et surtout pour lui demander une chose aussi étrange à lui le flemmard le plus invétéré de tout Konoha.

Bien sûr pendant la mission ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble, ils le devaient pour la réussite de la mission, le but était de travailler dans une synchronisation parfaite. Elle, dénichait les ennemis, lui, devait les immobiliser ensuite les autres les tabassaient. Plan simple mais efficace face à des ennemis qui cherchaient des attaques plus compliqués venant de ninja expérimentés comme eux.

Mise à part dans l'action ils avaient beaucoup parler de l'échafaudage de leur tactique. Shikamaru avait été superbement étonné de l'intelligence de la jeune fille, qui en y pensant bien, ne l'avait jamais vraiment montrait dans les autres missions.

Un soir alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir ce qui le saouler énormément, le Nara s'était levé sans pour autant ne pas lançait divers soupirs de lassitude et de colère à son insomnie qui l'obligeait à quitter la chaleur de ses couvertures.

« Fait chier…

En se promenant entre les arbres, le jeune homme vit une ombre non loin de là dans une clairière baignée de lumière aussi blanche que la peau de la jeune fille.

'Blanche… fille ?' il rougit d'un coup.

Devant lui se tenait sa coéquipière couchée nue dans l'eau calme et claire de la rivière qui traversait la prairie comme une couleuvre argentée sous le claire de Lune.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le paysage qui l'impressionnait, même si habituellement ça aurait été le cas, cette fois ci son corps brûlait de désir en voyant la nymphe des eaux dormir paisiblement dans son royaume. Shikamaru la détailla, non sans gêne mais sa curiosité était bien plus grande que sa raison à ce moment là, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent cela va sans dire. Ses courbes troublent sous l'eau, ses formes plus que féminines, ses épaules douce et sereine, son cou gracile, son visage angélique encadrait par de longs et doux cheveux d'ébène caressants tendrement la poitrine et les épaules de cette sirène au fil de l'eau… ses cils si calmes et reposants, ses lèvres, petites mais à l'air sucré et coquine… oui vraiment cette fille n'était pas humaine… une déesse… oui une déesse des eaux… aussi calme et douce qu'elle… magnifique…

'Shikamaru tu perds la raison ! Reprends toi ! Ce n'est pas une déesse ! C'est ta coéquipière qui est nue devant toi ! Et tu l'observes à ses dépends là ! Barre-toi !'

« La flemme…

Le maître des ombres avait dit sa pensée à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

Mais c'est vrai qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! C'était pas un pervers !

Il soupira, sa maudite flemmardise l'empêchait de quitter ses lieux magique, mais si il avait sût que la jeune fille l'avait entendu il ne ce serait certainement pas attardé. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux profitant encore un peu du doux bruit de l'eau et de ses douces caresses sur sa peau avant de regarder la prairie qui l'entourait. Elle sourit à ce spectacle de lumière et d'ombre avant de voir en face d'elle à quelques pas, un jeune homme un peu courbé, les mains dans les poches de sa veste la regardant d'un air lasse et ennuyé. Pourtant sur ce visage fatigué, elle remarqua deux petites tâches rose sur ses deux joues avant de réaliser enfin la situation.

Son maître d'équipe était là, devant elle, l'observant alors qu'elle était complètement nue dans l'eau d'une rivière en pleine nuit… et la lumière de la Pleine Lune n'arrangeait rien à sa gêne, ne la rendant qu'encore plus visible au jeune homme.

Elle rougit énormément et se sentit défaillir. Non il fallait qu'elle tienne bon c'était déjà bien assez gênant, il ne fallait pas rajouter à cela un sauvetage où il aurait tout vu de sa physionomie. NON ! Hors de question ! Elle attrapa sa serviette et s'enroula dedans avant de quitter la protection de l'eau, son élément.

Shikamaru sortit de sa rêverie, sursauta et rougit un peu plus.

'Et merde… je fais comment maintenant ? Fait chier… j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y penser' il soupira une nouvelle fois et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci s'empressait de rassembler ses affaires, il la regarda un moment, ne semblant se rendre compte de sa présence.

« Pfff…

Le flemmard soupira profondément faisant se retourner la jeune femme dans un sursaut non contrôler. Elle trébucha et tomba en arrière. La brune ferma les yeux attendant le choc mais ne sentit qu'un bras puissant dans son dos la remonter et la collé à un torse chaud et doux. Elle rouvrit les yeux et rougit de sa proximité avec le jeune homme.

« Tu aimes la nuit ?

Cette question lui parvenant d'au dessus de son front lui fit relevait la tête pour regarder Shikamaru, un sourcil levé d'incompréhension. Celui-ci ne la regardait pas, il observait la Lune.

« Qu…

« Aimes tu la nuit ?

« Euh… oui…

« Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme hésita un moment. Pourquoi lui posait t'il ces questions ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Euh… par… parce que je…

Elle hésita encore mais sous la pression qu'excerca Shikamaru dans son dos, l'invitant à continuer, la brune reprit courage.

« Parce que je… j'aime… la nuit… elle est un peu comme moi… discrète, silencieuse et… sombre.

La brune dit le dernier mot d'une toute petite voix, dans un murmure rapide. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui baissa son regard vers le sien semblant attendre une suite. Hinata rougit avant de redescendre son regard dans le cou du Nara. Cette proximité la rendait vraiment mal à l'aise, alors pour faire arrêter son calvaire au plus vite, elle reprit d'une voix plus sûre.

« J'aime beaucoup le soir, avec le vent doux de la fin de journée qui s'engouffre dans mes cheveux… je… j'apprécie de marchais dans les rues silencieuses… j'ai l'impression d'être seule au monde et bizarrement ça me fait du bien… alors que je rêve chaque jour d'avoir un peu de considération de mon père je… dans un sens j'apprécie d'être seule. Je ne veux pas le voir lui, comme le clan. La nuit à toujours était mon refuge depuis toute petite et je m'y suis toujours sentie bien. Surtout les soirs de Pleine Lune comme celle-là… la Lune est vraiment comme la mère de la Terre… tout les hommes l'apprécie plus ou moins… mais personne ne pense à la haïr car elle éclaire les nuits chassant un peu l'obscurité dans laquelle nous sommes plongés… heureusement que cet astre est là sinon je n'aurais pas autant apprécier l'obscurité… j'en aurais peut-être eu peur au contraire… j'ai l'impression que chacun de ses rayons est une caresse rassurante sur ma peau… j'aime la regardait couché dans l'herbe humide observant avec elle, les étoiles… et à chaque fois je cherche la plus éloignée de nous… je cherche celle qui est ma sœur dans le ciel noir, celle qui me ressemble… je… je me cherche.

La jeune fille n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, débitant ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses impressions… sa vue se troublant peu à peu au fil de ses paroles se noyant dans les mots qu'elle disait d'une voix de plus en plus tremblante. Son visage se baissant de plus en plus sur le torse de Shikamaru où elle finit par se poser. Dans une dernière phrase, un dernier mot, un dernier soupir, elle éclata silencieusement en sanglot sur l'épaule d'un Shikamaru attendrit, la serrant un peu plus contre lui, caressant lentement la douce chevelure et leva son regard sur la Lune, son visage gardant la même expression qu'au début des confessions de la belle.

Après s'être calmée, elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa main, murmurant pour soit même :

« Ce que je peux être crétine…

Shikamaru lui avait alors offert son plus beau sourire (c'est dire ) ce qui la fit rougir, surprise qu'il l'est entendu.

Il caressa une nouvelle fois ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur sa franche.

« Ça va mieux ?

La Hyuuga leva son regard vers lui un peu plus surprise et lui offrit un timide sourire. Comment avait-il devinait qu'elle avait besoin de ce confiait ? Comment savait il comment si prendre ? Des questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête de notre belle brune qui se rhabilla derrière un rocher, Shikamaru l'attendant quelques mètres plus loin.

'Il est vraiment bizarre… d'habitude tout le gonfle comme un vrai flemmard mais il est venu s'occuper de moi alors qu'il me connaît peu… il est…'

Elle sourit au dos du jeune homme.

'Vraiment gentil…'

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprées mais se secoua rapidement la tête et finit de s'habiller. Shikamaru était lui aussi dans ses pensées.

'Bizarre cette fille… vraiment contradictoire et trop compliqué… pff… les filles sont trop chiantes toujours à ce compliquer la vie…'

Mais il ne pu empêchait un mince sourire apparaître et une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui répondre

-Et c'est pour ça que tu les aimes-

Il fronça les sourcils et envoya valser cette voix étrangère de son cerveau.

« Euh… Shi… Shikamaru-san ?

Il sursauta.

« -san ?

Le chef d'équipe la regarda d'un air lassé et à la fois amusé.

« Depuis le début de la mission tu mets ce suffixe… on est quand même pas si étranger l'un de l'autre… tu peux m'appeler Shikamaru tout court, c'est trop galère le -san.

Elle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

« Allez viens on rentre. Demain on se lève tôt. Pff.. J'uis déjà fatigué rien qu'à y penser.

Hinata ouvrit ses grands yeux nacrés et rit, d'un petit rire cristallin qui vous caresse le cœur. Shikamaru regarda tendrement ce petit être fragile qu'il avait d'ors et déjà pris la décision de protéger contre tout, contre elle-même, et même si c'était chiant, contre son clan . Le Nara comprenait maintenant mieux les paroles de son ami Kiba à propos de sa coéquipière, elle a vraiment le don de faire ressortir le meilleur de chaque personne qu'elle rencontre et par la même occasion leur donner envie de la protéger et de faire partie par n'importe quel moyen de son cœur si généreux malgré ses blessures.

Il se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le campement bientôt rattraper par un doux sourire qui l'apaisa puisqu'il s'endormit comme un Loire dès qu'il fut sous ses couvertures.

Tout le reste de la mission ils l'avaient encore passé ensembles apprenant peu à peu à ce connaître, découvrant des choses de l'autre qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer.

Ce fût Shikamaru le plus surpris des deux. C'est vrai que lui avait déjà sa petite réputation de flemmard appréciant observer ses nuages dans un ciel bleu, ayant tout de même un QI surélevé malgré sa paresse. Mais la brune était si discrète qu'il se rendis vite compte qu'il ne savait presque rien d'elle. Alors c'est elle qui parla et lui qui l'écoutait, attentif pour une fois à ce qu'on lui disait. Il voulait absolument tout connaître d'elle, ses goûts comme ses envies, ses rêves et, pourquoi pas, ses amours.

Oui vraiment en revenant de cette mission ils étaient devenu amis, chacun étant le confident de l'autre et d'une amitié assez forte pour surmonter ce qui allait les attendrent.

En effet, 2 jours après être revenu de Konoha, elle était venue me voir dans mon secteur. Elle semblait si nerveuse que je dû l'encourageait à me parler au lieu de se triturer les doigts « parce que c'est vraiment stressant… » en entendant ça elle avait repris courage et me dis d'une traite :

« Shikamaru-sama ! Voulez-vous bien être mon coéquipier d'entraînements ? S'il vous plaît.

Et l'héritière s'était penché en avant presque en angle droit devant moi ses longs cheveux tombant devant son visage.

« Galère…

Avais je soupirais en la voyant comme ça, une main sur le front d'exaspération secouant légèrement ma tête de droite à gauche.

'Elle me prend pour un souverain ou quoi ?'

Quand la petite timide l'avait entendu, elle avait eu un haut le cœur et commencait à être prise de sanglots.

'Je vois… je suis un poids… je ne ferais que lui faire perdre son temps… je suis bête, qui voudrait entraîner une personne comme moi ? Personne ! Je suis tellement stupide !'

Voyant son état de détresse, Shikamaru compris bien vite qu'il avait dit une connerie.

« Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

Le Nara s'approcha d'elle et la fit se relever en l'attrapant par les épaules. Le maître des ombres eut un pincement au cœur quand il vit les larmes dans ses yeux nacrés.

« Bien sûr que j'accepte de t'entraîner, avec joie même ! Mais… tu n'es pas obligée de me le demander SI poliment. Ça me gène plus que ça me flatte. On est amis, non ?

Hinata comprenait peu à peu ce qu'il voulait dire et lui sourit. Elle effaça avec rage les traces de ses doutes et le serra brusquement dans ses bras afin de le remercier. Il rougit, ne s'attendant pas à un tel élan de la part de cette timide national.

« Hi… qu'est que…

Elle se recula, rouge pivoine, le remercia dans un murmure et partit en courant.

Shikamaru pétrifiait la regarda disparaître au coin de la rue avant de lever sa main droite et serrer sa veste au niveau de son cœur.

'Hinata… qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?'

- T'es amoureux vieux- encore cette voix étrangère.

'Ta gueule ! L'amour c 'est trop chiant ! C'est pour les gonzesses…'

-Si tu le dis… n'empêche qu'elle te plaît bien la petite Hyuuga-

Je ne lui avais pas répondu trop préoccupé par cette sensation qui m'empoignait le cœur.

'Faut que ça s'arrête ! C'était juste un enlacement pour me remercier ! Avec Ino je devrais être habitué ! Alors pourquoi ce con de cœur s'emballe tout seul ?'

-Je te l'ai déjà dit… t'es amoureux mon petit père et t'auras beau dire mais le cœur ne trompes jamais. Pour un QI de plus de 200 points tu vaux pas chère niveau analyse de tes propres sentiments.-

'La ferme…'

Cette voix hyper chiante avait pourtant raison… Shikamaru serra les dents et ce retint de ne pas crier. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que son cœur ne se calme enfin, la voix revint mettre une couche à son trouble.

-Et ben dis donc ! T'en pince vraiment pour cette petite brune !-

Il ne répondit pas trop occupait à analyser plusieurs façon de conquérir lui aussi le cœur de la Hyuuga.

FIN SOUVENIRS

Et voilà… à l'annonce que je deviendrais le coéquipier d'entraînement d'Hinata j'avais eu pas mal d'ennuis avec son cousin, Neji. Mais ça c'était vite calmé sous le regard suppliant de l'héritière, son protecteur avait enterré la hache de guerre mais ne voulait pas cédait sa place complètement au maître des ombres. Il avait trouvé cette histoire d'un ennui mortel alors que sa chère et tendre avait été très affectée par la surprotection de son cousin.

Cela faisait presque 5 mois à présent qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble lorsqu'ils avaient un peu de temps libre. Enfin… c'est Hinata qui forçait le flemmard car lui aurait largement préféré rester coucher à observer le ciel avec elle plutôt que de devoir l'immobiliser ce qu'il arrivait à faire à chaque entraînement mais de moins en moins rapidement, et vu les progrès de sa princesse, comme il aimait la surnommé dans ses pensées, il était bien obliger de multiplier ses efforts de concentration pour éviter les coups qu'elle lui lançait et réussir à la stopper.

Une bourrasque plus grosse que les autres lui fît froncer les sourcils.

« Shikamaru-kun.

Un sourire reparut sur son visage.

« oui ? » dit-il ironiquement

« peu…peux-tu… me…peux tu me relâcher s'il te plaît.

« Non

« Shi…Shikamaru-kun !

« La flemme…

« Shikamaru-kun ! On… on doit s'entraîner et…

« Raison de plus pour te laisser comme ça.

Elle soupira, mais eu un petit sourire d'amusement.

« d'accord… on arrête pour aujourd'hui.

« Sage décision mais…

« Mais ?

« Tu restes ici à observer le ciel avec moi.

Je lui lançait un rapide coup d'œil et la vit vite devenir rouge tomate.

« Shi… Shikamaru !

« Tiens ?! Tu as enlevé le -kun.

Hinata se troubla et rougit un peu plus. Shikamaru était fière de lui. Il aimait la taquiner, seule chose qu'il ne trouvait pas trop soûlante à faire dans cette vie ennuyeuse.

« D'a… D'accord…

Le Nara était ravi même si il ne le montra pas vraiment. Pendant ces 5 mois d'entraînement ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Tout son plan marchait à merveille… comme toujours. Il n'était pas ni très beau, ni très fort mais avec son intelligence le Nara était sûr de lui et aurais bien pu charmer n'importe qu'elle femme malgré son machisme prononcé.

'Trop chiant… j'ai pas que ça à foutre et puis…'

Il lança un furtif regard vers Hinata.

'Elle seule me suffit largement.'

« Shikamaru-kun… j'ai dis que j'étais d'accord…

Sa voix le tira de ses réflexions et il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Ah ! Oui pardon…

Et le jeune homme annula sa technique sur cette pauvre Hinata qui s'assied et se massa pour faire partir les fourmillements. Le dompteur d'ombres pouffa un peu recevant un regard à la fois triste et en colère d'Hinata.

« C'est pas drôle Shikamaru !

Il lui sourit de nouveau mais était perplexe de la tristesse qu'il avait décelé. Le Nara ce releva lui aussi et la regarda enfin… regarda les cheveux noir lui tombant devant le visage. Il fronça les sourcils et avança sa mains vers le visage de la jeune fille.

Elle vit ses cheveux remontés et passés derrière son oreille mais n'y fit pas plus attention absorber par ses pensées. Quand elle sentit une chose douce et chaude se poser sur sa joue, elle tourna son visage vers un Shikamaru particulièrement inquiet.

« Qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?

La Hyuuga le regarda hésitante. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et encra son regard noir dans les yeux blanc de la jeune fille. Ils se regardèrent intensément quelques minutes, lorsque Hinata commença à rougir.

'Trop proche ! Beaucoup trop proche !'

« Hinata qu'est qu'il ne va pas ?

Elle ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup pour calmer ses rougissements.

« Tu te joue de moi…

Shikamaru pris cette remarque comme une claque et enleva sa main de la joue si douce qu'il aurait souhaité embrasser.

'Quoi ? Elle m'en veut ? Juste pour ça ? Pourtant elle n'est pas rancunière… Il doit y avoir autre chose… sûrement.'

Il la regarda interrogateur.

« J'ai toujours été… le bouc émissaire.

'Que… quoi ! Toi ma tendre Hinata un bouc émissaire… c'est impossible ! Qui pourrai être si cruel avec une personne aussi douce que toi ?! Explique moi ! C'est de ta famille dont tu parles ?'

Comme si elle eut lut en lui, elle reprit.

« A l'académie on se moquait de moi à cause de mes yeux. De mes yeux si bizarre pour tous… et puis le nom de ma famille rendait fou les petits rebelles qui se mettaient à m'insulter selon quoi je portais un grand nom mais que j'étais faible à en pleurer.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, calmant les larmes qui risquaient de couler.

« Et puis à la maison… enfin… au manoir Hyuuga tout mon clan me trouve inutile et faible… une bonne à rien… mon père me traite comme une étrangère… ils me mettent tout leurs problèmes sur le dos depuis mon enfance… je ne sers qu'à faire jolie dans leur vitrine de clan prestigieux… juste là pour mettre un peu de beauté pendant les repas officiel à la place de ma sœur qui n'as aucun charme semble t'il… pourtant je l'adore ma petite sœur mais elle… c'est elle qui m'a dit ça…elle me déteste et me traite comme la peste… je n'en peu plus de ce clan, de ce grade d'héritière, de ce faux sourire que je dois montrer…

La jeune femme éclata enfin en sanglots et en quelques seconde tout son visage fut trempé.

« Hinata, je…

« SHIKAMARU !

La Hyuuga sauta dans ses bras et s'accrochant à son cou elle les fient basculer en arrière. Cette scène sembla passé au ralentit pour le jeune homme assez surpris, les longs cheveux de sa dulcinée volants devant ses yeux. La jeune femme se serrant tout contre lui comme si ça vie en dépendait, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et enfin ils touchèrent le sol. Shikamaru était bien trop surpris pour avoir mal, sentant la douceur soyeuse des cheveux ébènes lui caressait le visage. Allongée sur lui, Hinata sanglotée mouillant une bonne partie du vêtement du jeune homme.

Au bout d'un instant, Shikamaru se repris, passa un bras autour de ses hanches tandis que l'autre caressé tendrement la chevelure de sa princesse…

'Princesse… oui une vrai petite princesse…qui peut vous briser le cœur à tout moment… qui peut vous offrir soit le bonheur soit le malheur… hime… Hinata-hime… comme je t'aime… comme j'aimerais être le chevalier servant qui te sauvera du manoir Hyuuga où tu es enfermer et malheureuse… oui comme j'aimerais… tu ne sais pas à quel point…'

Il huma le parfum d'Hinata que lui offrait ses cheveux, il frissonna sentant son amour tambouriner sa poitrine pour sortir… pour exploser devant toi… ma hime.

« Pourquoi ?

Je regarde ta longue chevelure, les yeux interrogateur. Que va tu me dire encore ?

« Pourquoi tu arrives…

Quoi ma hime ? Dit moi ! Qu'ai-je fais ? Je t'ai rendu triste ? Malheureuse ? Dit mon hime !!

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi arrives tu toujours à me faire dire ce que je cache au plus profond de moi ? Pourquoi arrives tu à me faire me sentir mieux ? Même en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps je n'arrivais jamais à me sentir bien après ça… comment fais tu ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas Naruto…

Aucun bégaiement ? Hinata s'étonna mais n'y fit pas attention.

Elle avait dis cette dernière phrase plus pour elle-même mais Shikamaru eu un mal atroce au cœur.

Naruto hein ? Ah, oui… c'est vrai que tu l'aimes… c'est lui que tu considères comme ton prince charmant ? Oui je m'en doute… c'est vrai… Naruto… même en étant absent tu l'aimes encore… tu l'attends pas vrai ? Tu l'attendras toujours… moi… moi je ne suis qu'un de tes humbles serviteur, ma belle princesse, je ne suis là que pour t'apporter mon soutien et t'observer du coin de l'œil assise sur ton trône alors que toi tu es obsédée par ce blond que tu admires tant…

-Idiot ! Tu ne vas pas la laisser t'échapper alors que la voie est libre ! Naruto n'est pas là ! Et puis ce crétin n'avait qu'à se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour lui ! Il est absent ! Et même si il revient ce baka n'arrive qu'à faire souffrir Hinata ! Alors on s'en fout !-

'Elle a raison cette voix des fois… je commence à bien l'aimer.'

Il chercha enfin une réponse aux questions d'Hinata qui avait fini par ce calmer et ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il lui réponde. Pourtant une réponse lui vint à l'esprit si simple qu'il n'y avait pas tout de suite pensé, une réponse honnête et sincère :

« Parce que je t'aime.

Hinata sursauta, s'essuya les yeux rapidement avant de chercher dans les yeux de son ami une part de vérité qu'elle sembla trouver et rougi fortement.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à s'observer, le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre. Puis rompant le silence un murmure :

« Shikamaru…

Celui-ci ne pu plus résister à ses pulsions qui l'avait tourmenter depuis qu'elle était sur lui et la fit basculer sur le côté pour se placer sur elle. Ses yeux effrayés regardait les miens emplit d'un amour près à donner, remplit d'une passion que je n'avais jamais connu, me voilà tout près de ses lèvres… juste quelques millimètres. Mais je descendis brusquement à son cou où je commençais à poser de tendre baiser sur sa peau blanche. Je la sentais trembler sous moi et au bout de quelques minutes de baisers passionnés descendant et remontant sur sa nuque, elle s'agrippa à moi et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir qui me fit sourire.

Je remontais lentement vers le visage où je posais mon front contre le sien la regardant droit dans les yeux cherchant une réponse à ma question.

Avais-je le droit ? Est-ce que je peux prendre tes lèvres entre les miennes ? Puis je caressais au moins une fois le sucre de tes lèvres ? Moi ton serviteur dévoué… puis je t'offrir peut-être ton premier baiser à toi, princesse ? Toi mon péché … toi qui as su me faire changer d'avis sur les femmes… enfin pas sur toutes… certaines sont vraiment chiantes et insupportables… mais toi… tu es si douce et si gentille même après les horreurs qu'on est pu te dire, tu donne ta gentillesse et ton aide à qui le demande… et tu ne te plains pas, tu te tais et comme une vrai princesse tu as tes secrets… mais moi je les ai découverts… j'ai découvert tes pensées, tes sentiments… alors aurais je le droit de sentir ton souffle sur ma joue pendant notre baiser ? aurais je le droit de goûter avec gourmandise à tes lèvres ? Hime, ton pauvre servant n'attend qu'un geste de toi… d'un seul geste tu peux sois me rendre heureux sois me rendre misérable… Tu m'observe de tes si beaux yeux… tu cherches si je te ment ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Hime fais moi un signe !

Je la regarde tendrement, attendant…

Tu t'accroches un peu plus à moi, tu t'approches de mes lèvres…

NON ! Pas question ! C'est moi qui t'embrassera le premier !

Il se relève un peu pour éviter le contact entre les deux chaire rose et finit par descendre pour l'embrasser tendrement. Leur respiration se fit irrégulière, les cœurs se débattaient dans les poitrines. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de cet amour qui ne demandais qu'à être consommer.

Hinata passa ses bras autour du cou de Shikamaru et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour le laisser pénétrer l'antre de sa douceur. Leurs langues se cherchés, se collés, se caressés… tout ça si sensuellement qu'Hinata ne put que soupirait d'aise. Au bout d'un certain temps ils ce séparèrent, reprenant chacun leur souffle.

Me délectant encore un peu, les yeux fermés, de ta douce bouche je te sens toute tremblante sous moi… encore… j'ouvres les yeux et les poses sur toi.

Tu sembles toute secouée de ce baiser… t'aurais je fais peur Hime ?

Je te poses des tas de question à travers mon regard que tu évites, rougissante de plus en plus. Ce que tu peux être encore plus belle avec cette couleur sur tes joues de porcelaine… est-ce possible d'aimer une personne à ce point ? Je m'étais toujours dit que cette chose qu'est l'amour c'est rien qu'un truc qui vous fait perdre du temps et vous fait souffrir… oui c'est vrai on souffre… je souffre de te voir hésitante, tremblante… gênée… mais je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir embrasser, si tu savais ! Si tu savais le besoin que j'ai de te protéger, de te caresser, de te sentir, de t'embrasser… de t'aimer.

Tu tournes enfin ton regard vers moi et me souris timidement. Comme j'aimerais que cette brûlure sur mes lèvres cesse. Je sais ce qu'il me faut pour que ce mal finisse mais me repousseras tu ? M'en voudras-tu de vouloir me soigner ? M'en voudras-tu de te prendre l'énergie que tu as pour moi seul ? Moi, le flemmard le plus pathétique de Konoha ? Oui vraiment comment ton pauvre serviteur qui ne pense qu'à dormir toute la journée à bien put tombé amoureux de toi, princesse…

« Shikamaru-kun…

Ta voix me tire de mes pensées et je relève mon regard pour croiser le tien amusé.

Je suis assez étonné par ton changement d'attitude mais te souris… faiblement.

« oui, hime ?

Tu me regarde surprise de ce surnom que je te donnes.

« Hime ?

« Oui, petite hime… ma hime.

Ces mots sortant de ma bouche sont assez étrange dit à voix haute. Même ma voix me parait étrangère à mon corps.

« Je t'aime Hinata Hime…

« Je t'aime aussi Shikamaru-kun.

Tu m'as dit ça dans un souffle court et rapide que je cru irréel, les yeux écarquillés j'étais pétrifié.

Toi ! Toi, tu m'aimais ? Vraiment ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Non pas que je n'en suis pas heureux ! J'en suis fou de tes paroles ! Je rêverais de te voir les répéter des millions de fois ! Mais… et Naruto alors ? L'as tu oubliée ? Rejeté ? Pour moi ? Ou bien… m'utilises tu ?

Lisant sûrement en moi elle me dit de sa voix douce et calme comme une caresse sur mon visage anxieux :

« Tu… tu es le seul qui arrive à lire en moi ainsi Shi… Shikamaru. Tu es le seul à me ren… rendre heureuse de cette façon. Tu m'écoute déroulé ma… ma vie sans rien dire, sans me juger à mal… tu es… si gentil avec moi Shikamaru, même Na… Naruto ne t'arrives pas à la cheville… Shikamaru… je… je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

J'étais rester bouche bée tout le long de ta tirade… alors tu m'aimais… peut-être plus que Naruto. Tu m'aimais sincèrement ! Quelle joie ! Tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point je suis soulagé ! Je vais pouvoir te goûter à ma guise ! T'embrasser ! Te cajoler ! Te consoler ! Et tout ça en ne cachant plus mes sentiments ! Sans m'empêcher chaque seconde de goûter ton cou ou ta bouche ! Quelle joie…

Je sens les larmes embrumer ma vue.

'Et merde… je vais pas pleurer quand même ! C'est les femmes qui pleurent pas les hommes ! Galère…'

Je te vois de plus en plus flou mais je devine ton sourire… si doux. Je m'approche de toi à nouveau et dépose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu caresse ma nuque lentement me faisant frissonnait sous tes doigts fins. Comme j'ai mal ! Mon cœur me fais mal ! Mais je suis heureux ! J'exalte ! Transformant cette douleur dans ma poitrine en un désir immense ! Un désir qui n'appartiendras qu'à toi car tu es celle que j'aime !

C'est vraiment galère… Depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette prairie, nue sous cette lumière argentée je deviens poète à m'en faire gerber… pourtant… j'apprécie toutes ses pensées, parce qu'elles te sont destinées à toi, ma hime… toi, qui me rend peu à peu dépendant de toi et de tes sourires…

Ma hime… ma Hinata Hime… je te rendrais heureuse comme aucun autre homme ne saura le faire ! Je ferais des efforts ! Pour que tu me restes…

2 ans plus tard…

« Allez dépêche toi !

« Mais ça va… il me reste 20 minutes.

« Oui mais te connaissant tu vas traîner en route.

« Pff… tu me connais vraiment bien maintenant.

« Oui et c'est pour ça que tu dois y aller avant de te faire encastrer dans le mur par Tsunade-sama.

« Ouai… t'as raison… manquerai plus que ça pour continuer cette journée…

« Vrai… tiens ton déjeuner.

« Merci. Surtout qu'elle à si bien commencer.

Il lui offrit un clin d'œil malicieux auquel elle répondit par un rougissement et un sourire amusé. Le jeune homme l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de l'appartement. La brune sourit à la porte d'entrée avant de se rappeler soudainement de quelque chose. La jeune femme sortit en courant prenant au passage un morceau de papier sur la table de la cuisine. Elle ouvrit la porte dans un grand bruit, qui réveillera sûrement les voisins, et courut dans les escaliers manquant de tomber à chaque instant. Arrivait en bas elle continua sur quelque pas avant de le voir, marchant tranquillement au milieu de la rue encore déserte de gens.

« SHIKA !!

L'homme se retourna et lui offrit un sourire radieux en la voyant s'approcher.

« Je te manque déjà ?

Dit il un petit sourire narquois au coin de la bouche. La femme le regarda intensément avant de rougir et baisser le regard.

« Idiot. J'ai oublié de te demander de faire quelques courses avant de rentrer à la maison ce soir.

Il la regarda un air à présent lasse sur le visage. Le Nara soupira, ce qui fit relever le visage de la jeune femme vers lui regardant de côté à présent.

« Tu pourras le faire ? S'il te plait…

Son ton était tremblant, s'attendant à des reproches de son petit ami. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil amusé par la situation et soupira une nouvelle fois avant de rire face à la jeune femme qui s'était recroquevillé devant lui. Shikamaru s'approcha d'elle et lui releva le menton afin de la regardait bien en face. Ses yeux se passionnant pour ceux de sa compagne, qui rougissait un peu, pour finalement lui faire son plus grand sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, alors arrête d'avoir peur de t'en prendre une.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais lui offrit, elle aussi, son plus beau sourire ce qui lui donna droit à un autre baiser.

« Mais…

La Hyuuga rouvrit les yeux et attendant la suite, lui lança un regard suspect.

« mais ?

« Mais ce soir… tu fera TOUT ce que je te dirai.

Le maître des ombre sourit d'une façon si perverse qui laissait passer les sous entendus dans le cerveau de la belle brune en face de lui qui rougit intensément.

« Shikamaru Nara ! Je ne te croyait pas si pervers !

Elle avait pris un ton en colère mais sûr, lançant un regard mécontent à Shikamaru les mains sur les hanches mais la couleur sur ses pommettes la trahissait une fois de plus ne rendant pas très crédible son reproche.

Ils restèrent ainsi peu de temps avant que le ninja n'éclate de rire et ne lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« C'est bon je plaisante, Hinata. Passe moi cette liste.

Elle soupira soulagée et lui sourit en lui donnant le bout de papier.

Il le lit un moment avant de le fourrer dans sa poche, lui offrit un dernier sourire et se retourna pour s'en aller quand :

« Shikamaru…

Le jeune homme ce retourna vers la douce voix mais n'eu le temps de ne voir qu'une longue chevelure brune s'accrochait à son cou et sentir de tendres lèvres se posés sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux mais bientôt se reprit et enlaça la jeune femme suspendu à son cou en caressant les doux cheveux de sa compagne.

Ils ce séparèrent et ce regardèrent passionnément l'un comme l'autre. Les deux jeunes gens ce sourirent et Hinata donna un rapide baiser avant de lui dire :

« Allez vas-y, je te retarde.

« On s'en fout…

Le Nara donna un nouveau baiser mais la Hyuuga l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Et pris un air à la fois sérieuse et amusée :

« Shikamaru Nara ! Va travailler ! Ou c'est moi qui te force à y aller.

« Ah oui ? Par la force ? Tu n'y arriveras jamais.

« Qui a dit par la force ?

Elle s'approcha sensuellement de ses lèvres ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques millimètres, son souffle se mélangeant au sien, sortit sa langue et la passa lentement sur la lèvre supérieur de son amant celui-ci ne put tenir que quelques minutes avant d'essayer de l'embrasser mais la jeune femme se recula un sourire coquin sur le visage.

« Si tu en veux plus il va falloir que tu ailles travailler, pour que je te récompense en rentrant.

« Hinata ! C'est de la torture ! Tu triches !

« Non… c'est le point fort que nous possédons, nous, les femmes. Vous faire plier à nos quatre volontés rien qu'en vous torturant un peu.

« Une torture pourtant douce je dois dire…

Il la regarda souriant devant son expression surprise et ses joues un peu rosées.

« Allez c'est bon j'y vais… pff… vraiment galère les femmes… »

Elle lui sourit et le regarda partir. Shikamaru se retourna de nouveau et lui cria de loin:

« J'aurais ma vengeance ce soir !

« On verra ça.

Le jeune homme sourit de nouveau et disparut. Elle eu un petit rire et s'en retourna à ses tâches ménagères.

Chacun de leurs côtés pensant au soir où ils reverront l'autre.

L'une accoudée, rêveuse, à une fenêtre du petit appartement regardant la ville s'éveiller… Shika…

L'autre marchant sans motivation et l'air fatigué, presque blasé, dans les couloirs d'un bâtiment portant des papiers dans une mains… Hina…

Je t'aime…

FIN

Voilà ma première fiction ! j'espère que ce n'est pas trop long, je ne savait pas si je la couperais en deux ou pas. Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Je veux avoir autant d'avis que possible et même si c'est pour dire que j'écris pas très bien ben... ça fait rien par contre niveau orthographe ne me faite aucune réflexion, j'ai fait vraiment attention de pas accrocher sur mon clavier alors ne me relevé pas mes fautes s'il vous plaît. Ca arrives à tout le monde ! alors laissez moi T-T

Petit mot sur le couple : le Shikahina est un couple peu connu, c'est dommage. Je le trouve plutôt amusant.

Shika: On te fait marrer ?

Non ! t'as pas compris ! j'avais jamais pensé à vous mettre ensemble jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur de très beau fanart de vous deux. Vous êtes trop craquant collé l'un à l'autre. (rêveuse)

Shika: ah ok... bon tu ferais mieux de leur dire au revoir parce que là tu commences à partir un peu trop en live. Et puis le nombre de mots pourrais décourager certains lecteur. Moi en tout cas ça m'a gonflé de lire ta fic.

T-T D'accord... cher lecteur je m'excuse. Je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à ce site (surtout avec mon niveau d'anglais --'') à bientôt (et oui j'écris une autre fic mais je vous dirais pas avec qui Hinata sera cette fois nanananère !) et laissez moi une review please ! merci à ceux qui auront eu la patience de lire !

Hina : Elle est folle de moi alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous me voyez toujours dans ses fics... Elle a vraiment prévue de me faire passer dans les bras de tout le monde --' D'ailleurs allez voir son profile vous en aurez la preuve. Elle a déjà deux fiction en cours dans son ordi. Ah ! Elle me dit de vous dire qu'elle va noter toutes les idées de fiction qu'elle compte écrire mais elle veut faire un petit sondage avant. Alors dites lui par voie de review qu'elle fic vous plairez le plus. Arigato !


End file.
